Douglas Kemp
Douglas Kemp is a Dark Mage currently working as a member of Gates To Paradise, a rouge group of mages. Douglas specializes in Sea Embodiment Magic for combat. Appearance ''' Douglas is a man of average height and a muscular build. He has brown hair, a beard, as well as dark brown eyes that appear black. Douglas wears a blue body suit that is opened around his upper body into a V-shape to show off his physique. The body suit has a few grey areas, noticeable around his ribs. He also wears a bandana with the Alpha symbol on it. He sports a golden necklace and a chain of golden objects around his waist as a belt of sorts. He also has a cape around his back that is attached to this belt. '''Personality Douglas is shown to be extremely cocky, often not taking fights seriously due to assuming he is the best right off the bat. Douglas has shown serial romantic tendencies as it's been shown he has been in relationships with multiple women on the island, most notable, Amara. Douglas has a tendency to gamble, a trait which leads to him being considered a hustler. Douglas is however a willing person, he'll give anyone information as long as they ask for it, a reason why no one trust him with secrets. Douglas in the end, is a man of his words and he comes through with anything he promises and makes no effort to code the information. When ever Douglas loses his cool, it tends to last until he is put in his place or too tired to continue. In general, Douglas is considered a lovable man to most, as it's hard for most to reel away from his intriguing personality. History Douglas, like all other members of the Gates to Paradise, had encountered a moment where they felt betrayed and decided to reform the world. For Douglas, he wished to become a pirate and sail the mighty seas to his parents dismay. His mother slapped him and told him never to utter such words again. Douglas however, refused to listen. He ran to the village and announced he'd one day become the best pirate to live. The villagers shouted horrible things to him, causing the little boy he was at the time to run home in tears. He thought his parents would cheer him up but they merely beat him and embarrassed him before the whole village before disowning him. The following night, Douglas ran from home until years later he meet Aramis Feldspar, joining him to reform the world. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Sea Embodiment: '''Sea Embodiment Magic is an exceedingly rare form of Caster, Transformation and Water magic that effectively allows the user complete and total dominance over anything related to the Sea, including inhabitants. However, if someone were to attempt to exceed their limits with this magic, they'd eventually truly become one with the Sea, losing their mind, body, and everything along with it. However this magic is the sheer embodiment of high risk, high reward. Douglas is extremely skilled in this magic, and is capable of using one of the 3 spells. * '''True Sea Embodiment: Kraken: '''This is one of the 3 actual spells of Sea Embodiment Magic. Douglas must enter an extremely large body of water, usually when he is infuriated. Douglas turns into a gigantic squid, a Kraken, the size really depending on the water present when activating. Douglas isn't capable of changing their body further, but can do things that a Kraken can, using the large tentacles for smashing foes and he can stay in water for however long he pleases. This form has no time limit, however the longer it is active, the more berserk Douglas becomes, before losing his humanity all together. '''Immense Strength: '''Douglas has more strength than the average person, as for a training routine, he drags multiple ship anchors across the entirety of the island. '''Immense Durability: '''Douglas has large amounts of durability, how he got such pain tolerance is unknown, some assume it's just a natural attribute. '''Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Douglas is a skilled hand to hand combatant, as he's proven himself capable of unarmed battling. '''Trivia Douglas' appearance is based on Archie from the Pokemon Series Douglas' stats are as followed Category:Sea Embodiment User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages